Falling For The Deathless
by KiraLovesKandi
Summary: Hazuki is falling for her enemy and doesn't know why. He can't even comprehend the concept of 'love'. *HidanxOC* Rated M for language and possible future lemons.


_Hey everyone! Kira here~_

_This is the highly edited rewrite of a story I wrote of the same name. I was highly disappointed with it, so here it is (hopefully?) better than the original._

_Thank you so much to those of you that supported the original 'Falling For The Deathless' fic!: HakuDei, Razorbladesmiles, VampyTempess_, HidanKakuzuFanGirl, __

__Zancora123, and Hidansgrl14.__

_This chapter is dedicated to the six of you :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>The moon floated hazily in the night sky. Clouds were partially covering it, skewering the light it gave. It was New Year's Eve, people drinking and laughing lined the streets, fireworks flashing in the sky. Two young women escaped from the crowded, noisy street into an even noisier dance club.<p>

You probably would never have guessed it, but the two girls were sisters. The younger of the two, Kimi, was very loud and outgoing. She stood at the short height of 4'11" and was very curvy. Her violet hair that barely reached her collar bone framed her sparkling aqua eyes. Boy did she love to party.

"Can I get a margarita?" Kimi asked the bartender sweetly, flashing her adorable smile.

"Sure thing miss," the bartender replied quickly, "And anything for you?" he asked, turning to the taller sister.

Hazuki smiled and replied, "Just some water please."

Now Hazuki was 5'6" and as skinny as can be. Her waist length jet black hair shimmered in the low lighting of the club, and her emerald eyes scanned the room.

Suddenly her eyes flashed to the entrance. She eyed the pair of men that had just walked in building as she paid the bartender for their drinks.

"For a couple of S-Rank criminals, they sure don't try to hide their identities," Kimi muttered as Hazuki sipped her water.

"They match the description Lady Tsunade gave us," Hazuki whispered back.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

"_Listen up you two!" Tsunade shouted in her typical voice, "It is of the greatest importance that these two be dealt with swiftly. You're some of the best Jonin our village has to offer, so don't fail." Hazuki and Kimi gave each other wary glances._

"_They are both members of the Akatsuki, dangerous S-Rank criminals. I'm sure you know of them," both sisters nodded._

"_First off is Hidan. Originally was a Shinobi from Yugakure. He slaughtered his neighbors, before leaving his village and joining the Akatsuki. And the second target's name is Kakuzu. He was an elite ninja from Takigakure. He abandoned his village after failing a mission and being punished for it. Here is the only picture we have of them." Tsunade handed a small photograph to the girls. It was obviously taken without their knowledge; you could barely see their faces. Two tall men wearing long black cloaks with red clouds on them were walking in what appeared to be a market place. One was wearing a tan hat/mask thing, and the other had white hair that was slicked back. _

* * *

><p>The two girls danced their way over to the men, who had taken a booth in the back ordered some drinks. As they neared they heard the two of them shouting at each other.<p>

"DAMMIT KAKUZU!" the one with white hair yelled, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT BOUNTY HUNT WHILE WERE ON MISSIONS?"

"Hidan, money is the only reliable thing in this world. Do you really expect me to give up an opportunity to make some?" the other replied.

"Woops—" Kimi pretended to fall into the one named Kakuzu's lap.

"I am so sorry!" she stood up blushing.

"Well hello there, "Hidan smirked, his violet eyes piercing into Hazuki's.

"Hi boys," Hazuki bent down towards Hidan as he eyed her low-cut top. Kakuzu looked at the two of them suspiciously.

"You two aren't looking for money are you?" Kakuzu barked. Hidan shot Kakuzu a glaring look.

"Of course not!" Kimi cried, pretending to look shocked, "we were just looking for a good time!"

Hidan laughed and patted the seat next to him, "Be my guests then girlies." Hazuki took the seat next to Hidan, while Kimi sat down by Kakuzu.

Hazuki took this moment to get a better look at the both of them. Hidan wasn't really bad looking, not at all, he was actually quite handsome. But she could tell he was cocky, it quite nearly leaked from his pores how into himself he was. Kakuzu on the other hand, was harder to read. As she glanced at him, his inhuman green eyes looked back. She felt as if they were skewering her.

"So what's a couple of fine whores like you two, doing in shitty town like this?" Hidan asked, sipping his sake.

Kimi giggled and lied, "We were born and raised here. We'd eventually like to get out and see the world though!"

"What do you say the two of you start 'seeing the world' by coming to our hotel room?" Hidan smirked.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu gave him a fierce look, "they're probably prostitutes that are after our money!"

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled back, "Ladies?" he asked, gesturing to the exit. Kimi and Hazuki trotted out, followed by Hidan and Kakuzu who were glaring immensely at each other.


End file.
